Sacrifice
by Bakeneko Chen
Summary: Even the most secure missions have bad outcomes. RocketShipping


Title: Sacrifice

Pairing: RocketShipping (James / Jesse)

Rating: R (For Violence, a Kiss, and Death)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Action

Status: Complete

A/N: Wanted to try a One-Shot without dialogue. I also almost cried writing the ending, and it's sort of hard for me to cry.

Jesse looked around the corner of the Team Plasma base, holding her AK-47 close to her chest. James was on the floor communicating with Meowth, who had managed to get his way into the control room. She was watching the movements of the cameras, as the cameras fed into a separate room to alert Team Plasma of intruders onto the ship. She was also looking out for sentry patrols, who could also alert other Team Plasma members and outnumber her and James.

Their mission was to rendezvous with Meowth at a Plasma Escape pod. Jesse had already planted the bombs to blow up the ship with James, and she was grateful Meowth was getting all of the data they needed. She gave a quick glance back at James, who had finished communications with Meowth. He nodded at her, and she gave the signal to run down the corridor. All Jesse could hear was her heartbeat, each step made the pulse grow even louder, each breath made her more aware. This was a dangerous mission, and if they got caught it could spell game over.

She quickly slammed James onto a wall, and then put her back against the wall, seeing a Plasma sentry group about to turn corner. She aimed the firearms in her hands at the head of the closest Plasma grunt and fired, creating a scarlet mist. James took care of the other two grunts in the patrol, the look he gave her reassured Jesse that things would turn out alright.

The two tip-toed over the dead bodies and continued towards their escape. However, Jesse felt that things were getting a little too easy. The ship in itself wasn't that huge, so she and James could easily meet up with Meowth, but something was off. She quickly signaled James to go into the corner adjacent from her, and looked around hesitantly.

Walking out into the middle of the room, which was a simple hollow room that looked like a small Pokemon training room, the red sirens started to blare and the ship started to be enveloped in red light. They had been caught, and she looked around hastily, dragging James along towards the escape route.

She handed James her back up SMG, since his two pistols he was wielding would be useless one handed. Gunshots started to be fired, and bullets sang through the air. The two of them were getting really lucky, able to hit most of the Grunts charging at them. Though Jesse knew that there luck would soon run out, and she was right. She felt a bullet sear through her arm, hitting right at the elbow joint.

James looked at her, and she saw rage erupt into his eyes. He quickly started to fire rapidly at the Team Plasma grunts before she grabbed his hand, and bolted out the nearest exit of the room. The Plasma Grunts were too busy firing to realize the two were gone; they accidentally hit each other on accident instead of them instead of the duo they were aiming at, giving Jesse a small sigh of relief. The two of them soon reached the escape pod, where Meowth was pacing furiously waiting for them.

Jesse first checked the pod, and saw there was only enough oxygen to last two organisms, making her start to tear up a little bit. All of the other pods would have taken too long to prepare, and with her arm debilitated she wouldn't be able to control any of the pods. She looked at James worryingly, and then at Meowth. The two of them looked at her confused, until they realized what needed to be done.

Jesse hugged Meowth the best she could, trying to not damage her arm further. She said the last few words of goodbye to him before turning towards James. She pulled his collar and forced him into a long, passionate kiss. She then shoved both him and Meowth into the pod, and hitting the button to launch it. She pulled out the crumpled rose James gave her before the mission started, and sniffed it. Jesse broke down into tears, watching the two she loved go on without her.

Though, she accepted that her death wouldn't have been for nothing. She turned to the Plasma Grunts who were pooling into the room, all aiming their guns towards her. Jesse looked up skyward, having a feeling that she would finally get to see her mother once more. Though if she died too quickly, Team Plasma could easily intercept James and Meowth's escape. It would make her death be for nothing.

She sniffed the rose one last time, recollecting all of the memories she spent with James. When they first met, and when they first joined the bike gang together. When they first joined Team Rocket, and all of the training the two had to endure. The many tricks they played on people, and how many failures they had to suffer from that one kid. The contests she was able to enter, and all of the times James had cheered her on. All of the legendary Pokemon they got to see, and the many places they got to go. She had lived a good life, even if it meant at times chasing down that brat.

It pained her that she had to leave him though, the one she wanted to spend her life with. It wasn't fair to her, but she knew she had to accept her fate. She clutched the rose, and thought of her mother. It would be the first time she would see her mother in a long while, and she had many things to tell her.

She thought of James one last time before grabbing the detonator for the bombs. She threw the rose at the Plasma Grunts, who at least had the decency to let her think over things. She pushed the button for the detonator, and the blast engulfed her, before she saw everything fade to black.


End file.
